CANCION DE AMOR
by nova por siempre
Summary: Misty Waterflower, mas conocida como Sirena, es la actriz, cantante y seiyuu de 16 años mas conocida de todo Japón. Pero Misty esta harta de toda la fama que tiene y decide escapar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Paleta donde vivió su madre. Allí se hará pasar por una simple estudiante y pasara un sin fin de aventuras para que no descubran su verdadera identidad.


LA HUIDA

Los reflectores brillaban, iluminando todo el escenario, las luces parpadeaban incandescentes, entonces de entre el humo del escenario apareció Misty Waterfllower, mejor conocida como Sirena, la actriz, cantante y seiyuu de 16 años más conocida de todo Japón y el mundo. Vestía unos shorts jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus torneadas y largas piernas, unas sandalias de taco alto con incrustaciones de rubí en sus correasy un largo polo amarillo con detalles de oro y que combinaba con el saquito azul que tenía puestos y un largo cabellocastaño lacio hasta media espalda. Sus fanáticos al verla empezaron a gritar su nombre, exaltados al ver a su cantante favorita.

— ¿Como están, gente de Londres? —grito Misty y todo su público grito emocionado de verla aun a pesar de las dos horas que había cantado la pelirroja— esta noche ha sido la mejor de todas, este ha sido uno de los mejores conciertos de toda mi gira por el mundo —la gente grito, salto y muchos agitaron sus carteles.

—Te amamos, Sirena —grito un fanático desde las tribunas.

—Yo también, los amo —agradeció Misty con una radiante sonrisa a sus miles de fanáticos que llenaban esa noche su concierto— pero debo despedirme— hubo un coro de protestas— pero no me iré sin cantar esta hermosa canción, si alguien la sabe, no duden en cantarla.

Se escucharon los rasqueteos de una guitarra y todo el público grito eufórico. Era la canción himno de todo fanático de Misty.

_Tú y yo, juntos en esta aventura_

_Que nadie podrá borrar, _

_Unidosmás que ninguna otra persona_

_En el mundo_

_Y eso jamáspodrás negar…_

_Juntos a pesar del tiempo, _

_A pesar de losproblemas, _

_A pesar de los obstáculos,_

_Tú y yo juntos hasta el final,_

_Tu y yo juntos por toda la eternidad…_

La canción termino con los mismos rasqueteos con la que inicio y todo el mundo grito emocionado. Misty hizo una reverencia y se despidió de su público con una gran sonrisa y prometiéndoles regresar pronto.

— ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA! ¡SIRENA!

Coreaba su público mientras Misty se retiraba del escenario, toda la plataforma se llenó de peluches, regalos, flores.

Alejada del escenario, de los reflectores, de sus fanáticos y de la fama, dejo de sonreír y entro sin ánimos a su camerino. Se sentó en una silla y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, cansada, muy cansada.

—Misty, estuviste increíble —Daysi, su hermana mayor apareció con una radiante sonrisa a su camerino seguida de Violeta y Lily.

—Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor —comento Violeta, celosa de toda la atención que Misty recibía de su hermana mayor y del público.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a un pub?—comento Lily, comiéndose unos chocolates que Misty había recibido de un fanático suyo.

— ¿Pub? —Pregunto Violeta mirando a su hermana—¿qué es eso?

—Es como le dicen aquí en Londres, a las discotecas —explico Lily, rodando los ojos—¿quien se apunta?

— ¡Yo!—asintió Daysi.

— ¡Yo!—exclamo Violeta, emocionada.

Las tres hermanas se volvieron a Misty quien no había dicho nada desde que ellas habían llegado.

— ¿Misty vas a ir?—Lily le pregunto a la pelirroja quien solo negó.

—Pues, yo si quiero ir—se molestó Violet con la actitud de su hermana menor—. Vamos, Lily.

—Sí, yo quiero ver a muchos chicos. Me encantan mucho los europeos, vamos Daysi

La rubia miro a su hermana.

—Ve Daysi —le dijo Misty al ver la duda de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto Daysi preocupada por su hermanita—. Puedo quedarme si quieres.

—No hace falta, Daysi. Voy a cambiarme y me iré al hotel a dormir un poco.

—Mist —Daysi se acuclillo quedando a la misma altura que su hermana—¿que pasa por que no quieres venir?

—Solo estoy cansada, Daysi. De verdad, ve y diviértete.

Daysi miro a Misty y se levantó saliendo con sus otras hermanas.

—Bien, iré pero si me necesitas, llámame por favor.

—Lo hare, Daysi, no te preocupes—Misty le sonrió a la rubia— ahora apúrate o Violeta y Lily se quedaran con todos los chicos guapos.

Daysi rio y se fue con sus dos hermanas.

Misty suspiro y se quitó el saco que tenía y lo tiro al suelo, se limpió el rostro de maquillaje, tiro al suelo la peluca castaña que usaba siempre en cada concierto para que no se revelara su verdadera identidad y se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una adolescente de 16 años, de una pelirroja cabellera y de unos hermosos pero cansados y tristes ojos verde azulados. Misty odiaba la fama que había conseguido, claro al principio había sido lindo poder producir todas las canciones que había escrito llenas de sus sentimientos más puros, de tener fanáticos que la querían y prácticamente la idolatraban, viajar por el mundo, conocer gente y ayudar a sus hermanas a que alcanzaran sus sueños, ayudar a beneficencias publicas pero también con la fama venían cosas malas: la superficialidad que tenían las personas con ella y la hipocresía que mostraban todos a su alrededor solo por ser una cantante famosa, la gente que se hacía pasar por su amigos para colgarse de su fama, los chicos que solo querían salir con ella para tener su minuto de fama.

Estaba segura que si fuera una chica cualquiera sin talento para cantar, bailar o actuar, a nadie le importaría y la dejarían en paz, si tan solo ella fuera una chica normal…

Misty dio un salto de su silla cuando una loca idea cruzo su mente.

—No, no, que estoy pensando, es una estupidez —se decía a si misma caminando de un lugar a otro por el camerino— ni pensarlo, es loco, tonto y arriesgado.

—Señorita Sirena —se escuchó la voz de una de sus asistentes, llamando a la puerta— ¿se encuentra ahí? La limosina que pidió para la conferencia de prensa acaba de llegar.

Misty que iba a responderle a su asistente, calló. Claro, recordó, que tenía esa conferencia de prensa, donde todo el mundo le preguntaría sobre la demora del último lanzamiento de su disco, sus supuestos excesos en las fiestas que había asistido después de la ruptura de su egocéntrico ex novio, de su malcriadez con los periodistas.

Entonces, Misty hizo algo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Tomo una decisión por sí misma.

—Señorita Sirena —volvió a llamar su asistente con un dejo de preocupación — ¿está allí?

— ¿Que sucede?—pregunto otra persona. Misty reconoció la voz del organizador del concierto.

—Al parecer la señorita Sirena no está aquí.

— ¿Qué? Yo mismo la vi entrar aquí.

—No lo sé, señor, he tocado la puerta y no me contesta.

—Bien, entonces llama al cerrajero, él tiene las llaves de todos los camerinos, vamos a ver si está o no.

—Señor no podemos entrar así como así. Es la privacidad de la señorita Sirena.

—Y que me importa, aún debe tomarse fotos con sus fanáticos y firmar autógrafos. Ahora sal de aquí.

—No, se lo voy a permitir.

Misty escucho como hubo un forcejeo y escucho muchos papeles caerse.

—Te dije que salieras muchacha.

Misty se molestó, iba salir a defender a la chica cuando escucho pasos acercándose.

—Ahhh, ya llegaste, trae ese manojo de llaves quiero abrir este camerino.

—Pero, señor, es la privacidad de la señorita Sirena.

— ¡TRAELO AHORA O TE DESPIDO! —rugió el hombre encolerizado.

—S-sí, señor —los pasos del conserje se escucharon alejarse.

Misty sabiendo que el grosero y autoritario hombre entraría a la fuerza, tomo una casaca negra con capucha de uno de los armarios de su vestuario, se puso unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas rojas que encontró y salió por la puerta de emergencia que usaba siempre para escapar de sus fans.

Cuando salió se topó con sus fans que la esperaban afuera del concierto pero como se había puesto la capucha de la casaca no la reconocieron y agachando la cabeza lo máximo posible, escapo del lugar.

Aun con el corazón desbocado, tomó el primer taxi que vio y le dijo al taxista la llevara al aeropuerto.

Solo había lugar que quería ir en estos momentos: Pueblo Paleta.

OH. YEAH LO TERMINE., LO TERMINE – LA AUTORA CELEBRA ALZANDO LOS BRAZOS COMO SI HUBIERA GANADO LA COPA MUNDIAL DE FUTBOL Y AL FONDO SE ESCUCHA LA CANCION: "YO ARE DE CHAMPIONS".

DEJANDO TODO DE LADO, BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE TENIA ESTA HISTORIA METIDA EN LA CABEZA, INCLUSO HABLABA DORMIDA ACERCA DE PUBLICARLA –A MI HERMANA CASI LE DA UN ATAQUE, JEEJEJ- ASI QUE PARA SACARLA DE MI CABEZA Y CONCENTRARME DECIDE PUBLICARLA, ADEMAS QUE TENIA EL RETO PERSONAL DE PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA DE ASH Y MISTY SIN POKEMON Y EN UNA ESCUELA NORMAL, ASI QUE RETO CUMPLIDO, AJAJJA.

ESPERO


End file.
